Byaha
Byaha is a universe within the Altbeidon multiverse cluster. The only galaxy known so far is the Arakari Galaxy, although many more are likely to exist. It is bordered by the microverse known as Xen, and is also linked with the Crossverse. It's physics are identical to those found in Xion. Notable Features Galaxies *Arakari Galaxy Races *Humans *Neohominids *Prawns *Vortigaunts *Han'shao *Yr'thali *Charonites *Salsenes *Xerkolis *Daleks *''And many, many more!'' Exotic Matter & Energy Byaha is filled with many forms of exotic matter and energy, which can combine with ordinary matter and dark matter to form bizarre new substances. Aether Ordinary matter is composed of one-dimensional strings that oscillate at a particular frequency. The oscillation of these strings determines the way matter manifests in the physical universe. When these strings oscillate in all frequencies at once, they join together to form atomic particles known as illumi (singular: illum). Illumi then bond with one another to form a non-neutonian (meaning sometimes it behaves as a solid, other times as a liquid) fluid known as aether. Aether appears as a mercury-like substance, although it is deep indigo in color and glows a bright ultraviolet. It responds to focused, conscious thought with the aid of xi, allowing sapient beings to control its' form through thought alone. Aether can also be bonded with certain metals to form illumisteel. Xi Xi is difficult to define. Sometimes it is immaterial energy, only observable by the effects it has on aether and matter. When actively observed by a conscious mind, however, xi becomes solid, forming particles known as arcanotrons. These particles can be bonded with ordinary molecules to form new and complex substances, or even temporarily mimic ordinary matter. The most basic particles of matter, like aether, vibrate in specific frequencies, affecting the ways in which all material compounds manifest in the physical universe. Xi effects the way matter vibrates, so by manipulating xi one can manipulate the structure of reality. Like electromagnetic energy, xi is divided into several spectrums -- seven in total. Each spectrum is linked to a specific chakra (vortexes of swirling xi energy) within the body of every sapient being. By learning to control the xi in one’s own body, any race can control, to an extent, the structure of the physical universe. This is what is commonly known as magic. In order to properly control xi and/or transmute it into arcanotrons, one must invent a mnemonic system that helps focus an individuals will, and therefore the conscious intent that xi responds to. This has lead to a variety of rituals, incantations, and spells from innumerable races. :See Xi Combat for more details. Vril Like aether and ordinary matter, vril is ultimately composed of one-dimensional strings, so tiny as to be smaller than quarks. When these strings fail to oscillate, however, they form particles called toxitrons. As toxitrons become more numerous, they will self-organize into luminescent green crystals known as vril. When vril comes into contact with ordinary matter, it has the curious habit of transmuting it into more vril. It does this by somehow causing the strings that make up matter to stop oscillating. Category:Altbeidon Multiverse Category:Altbeidon: Cosmology Category:Byaha Universe